


Knife-edged Nails

by privateword



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Nervousness, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Scars, Sober Gamzee Makara, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: "I'd say if you'd done this to little ol' me. If you'd been off turnin' all my motherfucking friends into motherfucking corpses, well, I mighta had a lawsuit on my hands first off."Karkat and Gamzee have an excruciatingly simple chat.Pre-shooshpap.





	Knife-edged Nails

"Gamzee, you fucking idiotic juggalo motherfucker!", Karkat spat.

Gamzee stood up straight, pupils peeking out from under his eyelids, not staring in any particular direction. His smile to most would be considered completely unwarranted.

Now Karkat was exhausted, his heart ready to stop beating, lungs absolutely ready for suffication.  
This had been all too much for him. He hadn't planned for this, this level of trauma, for so many he cared for, or he at least respected, to die right here. The few that had survived to soon be dead. And for all of these crimes to be committed by his moirail. It was just too fucking much.

Yet, here he was, standing right in front of him, swearing like an angsty wiggler mad at their lusus. Karkat could be such a fucking idiot sometimes.

"Why the fuck have you done this?"

Karkat knew why of course, it was always going to happen, at some point. Some call it fate, some would call it destiny, and some would call it some bad fucking luck.

Gamzee's arms hang, hands facing behind his body until they weren't, they were in the air, facing up and Gamzee's body had dropped to the ground. Karkat heard a crack and his instincts kicked in. Dread filled body from horn to toe. In that moment, he could have sworn his horns went back into his head.

"I feel you motherfucker, I feel you."  
Gamzee spoke. His eyes focused on the zodiac sign embroidered on his moirail's chest.  
"I'd say if you'd done this to little ol' me. If you'd been off turnin' all my motherfucking friends into motherfucking corpses, well, I mighta had a lawsuit on my hands first off, gotten a good settlement, might actually've been able to buy some more faygo off some rebel black market or somethin' and then of course I mighta just pulverised your motherfucking ass."

Karkat sighed. He scratched that itch that was getting to him and let his rumpus collide with the ground.  
Gamzee's limbs shook. His eyes turned crimson red, not unlike the bottom of his horns, but in a single bloodshot blink they had returned to their default state.

Karkat was about to scream, hell, he was going to fucking yell, but all it ever reached was an almost silent grunt. His eyes shot at his feet.   
His face rested. Eyes drifting off into the distance.

"You know, moiraillegiances are like Egbert in a lot of ways... Absolute bullshit and nearly always short-sighted." 

Karkat looked over for some form of approval.   
What he saw was Gamzee fucking Makara chuckling his ass off. With one hand around his horn, pulling it back and another clenching his stomach. His hearty laugh ran down Karkat's spine and tripped into his heart.

Karkat's cheeks rose, turning onyx black.

Gamzee was laughing so hard now he had started snorting. Well. Honking.  
Karkat found this hilarious, watching this boy's head bounce up and down, honking like mad, blood flicking out from his mutilated skin. 

Karkat thought of Nepeta.

Gamzee's laugh felt sour and cold.

Gamzee let his arm fall from his stomach to the ground, his nails scraping over the grooves in the stone. Pulling his body closer to Karkat.

Karkat began to sweat. And with his thumb, Gamzee swept it off Karkat's cheek.

The remainder of his hand lay to rest on Karkat's face, his fingers dancing along the freckles. He then slid that hand along Karkat's jawline, taking a rough turn down the back of his neck. His nails scraping over the grooves in Karkat's nape.

Gamzee required more intimacy, Karkat knew. He also knew of the state Gamzee was in.

Gamzee pulled, his head lunging forward.

Gamzee's bloody cheeks and twisted horns on their way to Karkat's chest.

**Karkat was going to die.**

 

Gamzee gently ran his hand in comforting circles, from Karkat's side to his stomach and back again.

And Karkat realised, _the horn span of a Capricorn fit well around Karkat's diminutive frame._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I made this just like half a decade too late but still... :p


End file.
